Galmus
Galmus(ガルムス Garumusu) is the first Slave Monster from the Super Robot Anime, Choudenji Robo Combattler V. Appearence Galmus has a red, lumpy body with it’s mechanical interior shown on the side of it’s abdomen. It has an upside-down face with yellow eyes and has spikes on it’s limbs with sharp metal claws. It also has yellow spikes on it’s spine and two on it’s waist. It’s most noticeable appearence are it’s two back shells with spikes all over which it can use to form into a ball. Biography A group of aliens called, Campbellians, have started their attack on Earth after being reawakened in the early 21st Century. Oreana, the leader of the group, tells her General, Garuda, to send out a Slave Monster. Garuda gets Narua to summon a Slave Monster, so Narua summons a Slave Monster hibernating in solid ice. He then shoots laser around the block of ice, causing it to melt and awaken the Slave Monster within the block ice, Galmus. The Slave Monster appears in the human world out of a mountain where is causes a landslide. Galmus then closes it’s two back shells around it, forming into a ball so it can destroy a nearby town. After destroying the town, Galmus burrows into the ground while still in ball form. Later, Galmus attacks a city starting at an oil refinery. Galmus continues destroying the city until five pilots arrive in their vehicles to stop the Slave Monster. One of them, Hyouma, gets Galmus’ attention by firing blades from his Battle Jet. Another pilot, Juuzou, fire missiles from his Battle Crusher, called Rock Fighter, at Galmus. But the Slave Monster goes into it’s ball form to protect itself from the attack. While still in ball form, Galmus fires lighting lasers from it’s spikes to shock the pilots in their machines. Galmus then tries to run over one of the other pilots, Daisaku, in his Battle Tank when he is flipped over. But with some help from Kosuke in his Battle Craft, Daisaku manages to send a Galmus away from him with the Battle Tank. Afterward, the five pilots combine into the super robot, Combattler V, and face off against Galmus. The Slave Monster immediately tries fighting against Combattler V, but the Super Robot uses Battle Punch against Galmus. Galmus tries to jump at them again, but Combattler V uses Battle Guleggar, where it’s two arms launch a metal collar attached to two chains, and get a hold around Galmus’ neck. Combattler V swings Galmus away, but the Slave Monster reveals missile cannons from it’s abdomen and launches them at the Super Robot. Fortunately, Combattler V uses Atomic Burner, which are two flamethrowers from the arms, and incinerates the missiles. Combattler V then uses Battle Return, where it throws two disks at Galmus, knocking off it’s back shells. Finally, Combattler V uses Super Electromagnetic Hurricane to trap Galmus in a tornado and trap it in a vortex, allowing Combattler V to perform the Super Electromagnetic Spin where a Drill comes out of it’s two arms, spins into a tornado, and flies straight through Galmus, drilling a big hole through it’s body. After Combattler V drills through the body, a piece of debris falls down from within the hole and Galmus falls down onto the ground where it gets destroyed in an explosion. Powers/Abilties Ball Form: Galmus can form into a ball when it closes the two shells on it’s back around itself. In this form, it can protect itself from it’s opponents’ attacks. Burrowing: When in Ball Form, Galmus can burrow into the ground. Eye Beams: Galmus can fire pink beams from it’s eyes. Spike Bolts: When in Ball Form, Galmus can fire laser bolts from the spikes on it’s two shells. Abdomen Missiles: When the skin on Galmus’ abdomen is teared off, it can fire missiles from it’s 6-tubed missile launchers. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju